


Domestic Bliss

by noxfauna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Modern AU, Playful Sex, toy use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfauna/pseuds/noxfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average day for Cullen and his life with his bratty lover Alistair after a long day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having an awful time with depression and decided some playful smut would help.

"Do NOT put dish washing soap in the dishwasher." Cullen typed quickly on his phone and sent the message, cold fear washing over him at the mess it would make.

 

He and Alistair had been sharing their small apartment for a few months, both agreeing to split the household chores evenly. The agreement proved to be a very bad idea in Cullen's mind within the first week. Firstly, Alistair's cooking skills were atrocious, the vile flavour of the food serving as a warning to the stomach pains that would plague him later. Then there was the laundry, several of Cullen's 'dry clean only' suits and ties not surviving, every white thing he owned tinged pink when it met Alistair red sweater. But Alistair was so earnest in his attempts to help that Cullen was unable to scold him, his boyfriend already looked crestfallen enough at his failed attempts as it was. Unfortunately his guilt hadn't stopped Alistair from trying, in fact he tried harder, which was almost worse than seeing him upset.

 

Cullen was tense the whole drive home from the lawyer office, knuckles white on the steering wheel. He took the apartment stairs up to at a time and through open door to their one bedroom suite and cringed.

 

"You did it didn't you?" Cullen sighed and Alistair looked up at him sheepishly, the Mabari sitting beside him and wagging his small button tail happily, unperturbed by the foaming suds that coated the tile floor.

 

"Bubbles." Alistair murmured before pouting and continuing to mop the sudsy kitchen floor with an old towel. The tenth one it seemed judging by the pile of them laying sopping wet in the corner. "There's a clean towel in the bathroom so you can take a shower while I fix this."

 

"You're sure you don't want help?" He asked while scratching behind the Mabari's ear.

 

"Mhm."

 

Cullen gave a goodbye pat to the dogs head before going to the bedroom to fetch a towel for himself. It was his routine to always take a shower after work, hot water helping to loosen his tight back muscles so he could relax. The towel was folded neatly on the sink vanity, flickering vanilla scented candles dispersed neatly around the room and bringing a smile to his face. Alistair did always like to try spoiling him often, though the distraction of doing so lead to a lot of mishaps.

 

Even with the ambiance Cullen made his shower as quick as possible, hoping to be able to help clean up the kitchen. Of course the long day at work meant that it took more time than he liked to finally relax enough for the ache in his spine to disappear. He had a left the police force a year after Alistair but he didn't leave the law force all together as Alistair did, instead he worked in a law firm. Not as physically demanding but he did find him self just as stressed as before, maybe more so now that so much relied on him giving orders instead of taking them.

 

With a stretch he felt his back give an audible pop and the aches finally melted away. When he stepped out of the shower Cullen realized he forgot to grab a change of clothes and sighed. Not that Alistair would mind but Cullen did prefer to be dressed for dinner. He rubbed the towel through his hair before wrapping it loosely on his hip. Alistair was finishing up cleaning the last of his mess. Sweat pants stripped and used as a towel to get the last of the soap, shirt already missing, leaving Alistair in only his boxer briefs. Cullen tried to stifle a laugh at the scene only for it to come out as a snort that dissolved into giddy chuckling.

 

"Well at least it's _clean_." Alistair gave a mock pout up at him before standing to wrap his arms around Cullen in a warm hug accompanied with a kiss to the cheek. "Welcome home by the way."

 

"Thank you." He smiled, burying his face into the mans neck, arms winding around his waist. Alistair was always so warm, which was easy to feel with him shirtless. It was easy to forget that the man was taller than him until moments like that where all he could concentrate on was how close they were, skin to skin.

 

"You're stubble tickles." Alistair murmured into his hair, kissing his temple as he started to sway them both back in forth in a mock dance making Cullen take a few steps back as they went.

 

"Mm, I remember you enjoying it tickling lower."

 

"Ooh very much." He laughed reaching down to give Cullen's backside a firm squeeze to emphasize exactly where.

 

Cullen leaned up to give him a kiss but yelped as he fell backwards onto the couch, towel slipping off from a tug of Alistair’s quick hand. He realized that his fall had been the point of the little backwards dance of Alistair’s as he draped himself over Cullen, effectively pinning him to the couch as he licked the droplets of water left on his neck. His laugh came out breathy as he wrapped his legs around Alistair’s waist and pulling him flush against him, feeling his hardness through his boxer briefs.

 

"You've been waiting for this since I started my shower haven't you?"

 

"I'm too obvious aren't I?" Alistair laughed before nipping at Cullen's chest. "You just taste so _good_ all squeaky clean and lickable."

 

He opened his mouth to reply only to gasp as Alistair’s hand brushed against his cock. Just a teasing touch before he gripped Cullen under both knees and hiked his legs over his shoulder.

 

"Don't you dare- Fuck!" Cullen swore loudly as Alistair buried his face against him and mercilessly lapped at his hole.

 

His thighs trembled at the assault from Alistair’s tongue, gasping with every deep stroke of the wet muscle over his sensitive nerves. Cullen's fingers tangled in Alistair’s hair of their own violation as the other pressed in deeper, his tongue breaching passed the ring of muscle and making Cullen moan. Faintly he heard the dog scratching at the bedroom door to be let out before Alistair began stroking him in time with his licks. He pressed a fist to his mouth to give himself something to bite as his moans only grew louder. At the rate Alistair was going to earn them another noise complaint if he drove Cullen any louder. Cullen wasn't sure if he could last long enough to earn a noise complaint.

 

The loud beep of the stove timer made Cullen flinch, eyes opening wide before glaring as Alistair started to pull away.

 

"If you stop now I won't forgive you." Cullen growled, only serving to make Alistair laugh as he stood and walked over to the kitchen.

 

"I've heard that lie before." He replied, slipping on oven mitts to pull out a pork roast from the oven. "And besides- eek!"

 

Cullen had waited until Alistair had set the roast down before wrapping his arms around the others waist, lifting him up and spinning him around to pin him face down onto their thankfully sturdy table. Then a loud smack sounded through their apartment as Cullen gave one firm open hand slap to Alistair’s rear, the man moaning wantonly from the rough attention.

 

"You're such a _brat_!" Cullen growled again before chuckling.

 

"Does mean I earned a spanking?" Alistair grinned cheekily, giving his hips an enticing wiggle.

 

"Hmm, maybe." He tugged down Alistair’s boxers before raising an eyebrow at the man looking back him and pressing his thumb against the end of the plug peaking out between Alistair’s cheek. "Just how long have you had this in you?"

 

"Ah, um, before the dishwasher mistake." He panted, pressing back against Cullen's hand with a whine.

 

Cullen rolled his eyes before patting the plug roughly, earning him a whimpering moan.

 

"You know this distraction is probably why you made a mess don't you?"

 

"Yes ser." Alistair gave him a pout.

 

"Chores first and then you can open the toy box." He smirked before pushing the heel of his palm hard against the plug end. "Or I'll start taking the keys for it to work."

 

Alistair moaned and nodded, rocking his hips back against the pressure Cullen gave him and mewling his discontent when Cullen pulled away. Cullen leaned over him to kiss Alistair softly as he began to slowly pull the plug out of him. He could tell from the colour that Alistair had chosen the largest one in their collection, and with his lovers impatience he knew he had probably made himself quiet sore when forcing the thing inside himself. Alistair gasped and shivered when the toy finally slid free, excess lube dripping down to run down his leg. Cullen dropped the toy to the floor, gently pressing two of his fingers into Alistair and scissoring them.

 

"I'm stretched _enough_ Cully." Alistair whimpered at him and Cullen kissed the corner of his jaw.

 

"Just checking love." He kissed him on the lips before withdrawing his fingers and grasping his cock, lining up for entry.

 

Alistair moaned loud and long as Cullen slid home, fingernails scratching against the tabletop. It didn't take long for Cullen to sink deep into him, the toy having stretched him well and the excess lube leaving Alistair exceptionally wet. Cullen gripped the edge of the table tightly before pulling his hips until only the tip remained in before thrusting all the way to the root. It was a rough and fast rhythm, Alistair gasping on the withdraw and moaning on every thrust while Cullen panted, picking up the pace with every thrust. His grip moves from the edge of the table to Alistair’s hips, pulling him back on each thrust, angling his hips to drive against that one spot that always makes Alistair shake from the pleasure of it.

 

There's no warning when Alistair cums, his orgasm always catching himself off guard as his hips jerk back against Cullen and his breath catches. Cullen's used to it now, wrapping arms around Alistair’s and rocking into him through the waves of pleasure while he tightens around him and Cullen moans as he spills himself in him.

 

They take a moment to catch their breath before the dog scratches at the bedroom door again and they both laugh before separating. A quick trip to the bathroom to clean up with a warm washcloth and they let the dog free and dress in loose pyjamas. Dinner was for once not burnt and Alistair didn't stop grinning at the victory. Cullen couldn't help smiling as well, especially with all tension he had felt earlier had easily melted away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
